Devil May Cry El Demonio en tu Interior
by Devil95
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en Devil May Cry 3, espero q les guste xD


_Hola lectores!, este en un fanfic q he creado, como dice la historia es basado en el videojuego de Devil May Cry 3, espero q les guste y q dejen sus comentarios; si es q los caps son cortos es xq no me gusta escribir en la compu xD, soy floja xD. _

_QUE EMPIEZE LA LECTUTA ... POPU ! XD__Esta historia se basa en el videojuego de Devil May Cry 3, esta vez el personaje es una joven llamada Mari, la trama de Sparda ha sido cambiada; Sparda no fue el único en sellar la torre de __**Temen-ni-gru**__ , sino que una mujer demonio llamada Kurai le ayudó en su misión. La historia empieza cuando el hijo de Sparda, Dante, y la hija de Kurai, Mari, se encuentran y ambos obtienen la misión de acabar con los planes del hermano gemelo de Dante, Vergil. Pero Mari posee un triste pasado que ni ella misma recuerda. Entre Mari y Dante ocurrirán cosas, y Mari siente un dolor por lo que Vergil vive._

* * *

_¡No puedo salir del interior de esta bestia! – Se gritaba así misma una joven de cabellos negros y finos … - No puedo controlar nada aquí y … quien sabe que puede pasar si es que toco algo de aquí …_

_De repente resonó por el lugar un sonido estridente, algo acababa de caer al interior de la bestia Leviatán o tal vez … alguien_

_Por todo lo que tengo que pasar … - Dijo un chico que pelo blanco … mientras se quietaba algo viscoso de su hombro – … para que una bestia me tragara_

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Eh? - El joven se percató que no se encontraba solo - ¿Qué hace semejante bombón en un lugar como este?_

_Pero que … - La chica se puso roja hasta las orejas pero de inmediato reaccionó - ¡Yo hice la pregunta primero!_

_Chica lista, muy bien … me llamo Dante_

_Dan…te – La chica reaccionó al nombre – Tu nombre me suena_

_De seguro es porque sabes que soy el hijo "Del Legendario caballero Oscuro Sparda" _

_No, la verdad no he escuchado de los dos _

_Dejemos ese tema de lado, dime … ¿tú quién eres?_

_Me llamo Mari y soy hija de la mujer demonio Kurai_

_¡Eh! , tu madre trabajó con mi padre_

_¿Qué? , sé que mi madre era un demonio casado con un humano, pero jamás me dijo algo sobre que trabajo con otro demonio _

_Eso es raro, bueno se hace tarde…y no quiero perderme el final de la fiesta_

_¿Cuál fiesta?, yo estoy aquí para parar esto_

_Yo también, y esta es la fiesta de la que hablo – Dante sacó su pistola ¡! Y le disparó a un demonio que se encontraba detrás de Mari, justo cuando la bala atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, este se volvió polvo_

_Veo que no estamos solos…_

_Ya quisieras…_

_Cierra el pico Dante_

_Jajajaja, bueno bailemos con estos demonios – Dante sacó ahora a __Ivory y empezó a disparar con las dos pistolas, una en cada mano_

_Mientras que Dante destruía a más demonios iban apareciendo más, pero no duro por mucho, pues Dante saco su espada, Rebelión, __el arma principal de Dante, fue heredada del padre de Dante (Sparda), cuya empuñadura está decorada con forma de esqueleto humano; Dante empezó a empuñarla hacia los demonio y luego aparecieron otro, los demonio poseían una gran oz, pero Dante no les daba oportunidad de usarlas. Terminó la lucha y Dante no había sufrido ningún rasguño_

_Veo que eres muy ágil, especialmente con tu espada – Mari le dirigió una mirada penetrante pero luego fijó su mirada en Dante – No eres el único con una buena arma_

_¿Enserio?, muéstrame sus poderes en una nueva lucha y veremos cual es mejor_

_Esta bien … wow, - Mari miró hacia la pared del estómago de Leviatán – Parece que Leviatán se ha comido una pizzería_

_¿Una pizzería?_

_Hay muchas cajas por aquí, y … creo que acabo de encontrar el cartel_

_Me vengaré de este monstruo_

_¿Porqué esa actitud tan deprisa?_

_Es que … pizza … ¿Por qué?_

_Ya me di cuenta, será mejor que sigamos, pero … ¿por dónde empezar?_

_Creo que debemos ir a su corazón y atacarlo, así podremos escapar, no hay opción _

_Hablas de … ¿matarlo desde dentro?_

_Una perfecta venganza en nombre de las pizzas … oye_

_Dime_

_¿Desde cuándo estás aquí dentro?_

_Hace … unos momentos antes de que llegaras – Mari se puso nerviosa_

_Dime la verdad – Dante la miraba con una ojos que parecía que lograba ver en lo más profundo de su corazón _

_Bueno – Mari se puso roja de nuevo – Desde ayer – " porque , cuando Dante me mira así, me siento tan rara" _

_Pero si eres medio demonio como yo, ¿porqué no buscaste una forma de salir?_

_Cómo puedo tratar de salir de un lugar o más bien, de una cosa que no sé como reaccionara una cosa si lo toco o … ¡Dante no lo toques! – Demasiado tarde, mientras Mari hablaba, Dante se encaminó hacia una cosa redonda viscosa que palpitaba y Dante lo corto por la mitad, pero nada malo ocurrió, sino que hacia un lado del estómago de Leviatán, un agujero ovalado y cubierta por una tela de sangre se hallaba cerrada por cinco colmillos que impedían el paso, pero cuando Dante cortó el objeto, un colmillo se retiró, dejando solo cuatro que cerraban el paso._

_Bueno ya viste que nada malo paso … eres muy chillona_

_¿Qué?, ¿Chillona yo?, mira quién habla … presumido_

_Pues, me gusta ser el tipo del centro de atención; soy el que se hace el listo …_

_Por eso los demonios te buscan tanto_

_Debe ser … mi … atractivo – Dijo Dante mostrando sus brazos_

_Y te puedes mantener en el aire un tiempo por lo inflado que estas_

_¡Oye! _

_Yo solo digo lo que veo, y créeme que soy la persona más sincera que conocerás en toda tu vida – Mari le dedicó una sonrisa y diciendo esto los dos comenzaron a destruir los demás objetos que faltaban para abrir la pequeña puerta y llegar al corazón de Leviatán _


End file.
